Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 29
, Spain |presenters = |executive = Joel Romera |opening = Final: Ruth Lorenzo performing "Good Girls Don't Lie" |host = |interval = Semifinal 2: Alfred & Amaia performing "Tu Canción" Final: Brisay Fenoy "Lo Malo" |map year = 29 |entries = 46 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "My Heart's Grave" |nex = 30 |pre = 28 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 29, also known as ESCT #29, was the twenty-nineth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held at the Palau Sant Jordi, in Barcelona, Spain, for the second time in the country, after Ruth Lorenzo won with her song "Good Girls Don't Lie" in the previous edition breaking a record by being the only winner winning two editions of the contest. Finally, fourty-six countries participated in the 29th edition. There were three countries which were forced to withdraw for not voting in the Gran Final of the previous edition, Cyprus, Italy and Malta. Surprisingly, after a two editions break, Montenegro returned to the contest, hosting a national final for the first time ever. For the first time since Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23, the Pre-Semifinal Round (PSR) won't take place due to a decreasing number of participant countries. Faouzia from Morocco was the twenty-nineth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song My Heart's Grave with a total of 207 points. Switzerland finishing in second place and France finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the twenty-nineth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was previously designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo is a typical Spanish flower called "Biznaga" which is commonly found in the south of the country. The main producer was inspired with this flower and tried to represent the power of that flower combined with the power of a whole country in just a simple logo. The skyline of Barcelona also appears at the bottom of the picture with the main and most famous building of the city. The slogan of this edition was "Haughty, precious and proud!", a very well known motto in Spain which became viral thanks to Ana War, a famous Spanish singer. Participants Finally, fourty-six countries participated in the 29th edition. There were three countries which were forced to withdraw for not voting in the Gran Final of the previous edition, Cyprus, Italy and Malta. Surprisingly, after a two editions break, Montenegro returned to the contest, hosting a national final for the first time ever. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}In this edition, 16 former representatives who performed as lead vocalists or group members for the same and/or different countries in previous editions, returned to the contest. Kristian Kostov made its second appeareance in the contest representing Bulgaria in the twenty-third edition. The Icelandic representative in the twenty-fifth edition, Glowie, returned to the contest featuring iLL BLU. After a good position in the last edition, Faouzia wanted to represent Morocco once again. The Serbian singer Emina Jahović, returned to the contest for the fourth time, after representing her own country in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23 and also Bosnia and Herzegovina in the nineth and tenth editions, meanwhile Milica Todorović, who was featuring Emina this edition, represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the eighth edition. For the third time, Slovakian singer Lina Mayer represented the country after the fifteenth and twenty-second edition. Finnish representative in the twenty-sixth edition, Saara, made her comeback. Evelina Young accepted to represent Lithuania for a third time, when she previously did it in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 18 and Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 25. Monegasque representative in the eleventh edition, Sushy, returned to the contest to represent San Marino. Succesful singer and Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 24 winner for Israel, TAL, returned to the contest after representing France in the fifth edition and Monaco in the tenth edition. Luca Hänni, who represented Switzerland in the fourteenth edition, returned to represent his country for the second time. Iveta Mukuchyan, after representing Armenia in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 8, returned to the contest. Bodybangers represented Germany in the eleventh edition along with Linda Teodosiu. Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 19 runner-up Rochelle returned to the contest representing Netherlands once again. Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 23 winner and Belgian representative, Loïc Nottet, made his return to the contest represeting his country. Angelika Dusk, who represented Cyprus in the fifteenth edition, was back to the contest, however she represented Greece this time. 'Participant countries' Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting order and spokespersons # Paula # Alexandra Stan (Moldovan representative in the nineth and twentieth edition) # Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) # Michael Fassbender # Carmel # Nina Sublatti (Georgian representative in the twelfth and twenty-third edition) # Irina Shayk # Isabell Otrebus (Polish representative in the twenty-eight edition) # Pernilla Karlsson # Freddie # Adam Lamhamedi # Bruce Willis # Svala # Sigrid (Norwegian representative in the twenty-eight edition) # Alekseev # Giulia Luzi (Sammarinese representative in the twenty-eight edition) # Kelly Sildaru # Luísa Sobral # Mia Dimšić # Kamil Show # Alejandro Reyes # Maggie DeBlock # Martín Rivas Mikolas Josef (Czech representative in the twenty-sixth edition) Stevan Jovetić Ava Addams Markus Riva (Latvian representative in the twelfth and eighteenth edition) Yianna Terzi Melovin Peter Mankoč Mehmet Günsür Marcel Hircher Susana Díaz Frank De Wit Viktor Troicki A-Wa Eduardo Díez (Danish Head of Delegation) Alizée (Belgian representative in the eleventh edition) Mihaela Marinova (Bulgarian representative in the fourteenth edition) Rona Nishliu Anna Lesko Heidi Klum Adna (Bosnian representative in the twenty-eight edition) Nargiz Birk-Petersen Kaliopi Lucie Jones Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The country was forced to withdraw for not voting in the previous edition. However, the Head of Delegation tried to keep some contact with the producers to avoid the withdrawal, but the decision was taken. * : Italy was also one of the other countries which were forced to withdraw for not voting the in the Grand Final in the previous edition. The Head of Delegation also shown low interest in the contest in previous editions due to the poor results. * : The small country also was forced to withdraw and for the moment the Head of Delegation has not shown any interest of returning to the contest. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The fourth ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place right after ESCT29 finnished and was hosted in Nice, France, when San Marino and Netherlands refused to organize the contest. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum